


Glimpse Of The Future

by Priestess27



Series: Time travel AUs [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Lian Yu Island (Arrow TV 2012), Mayor Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson Friendship, Past Slade Wilson and Billy Wintergreen, Past Yao Fei and Shado, Protective Slade Wilson, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: Thea and Oliver walk to the bunker getting a little surprise when they get there.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Shado & Slade Wilson, Slade Wilson & William Randolph Wintergreen, Thea Queen/Slade Wilson, Yao Fei Gulong & Oliver Queen
Series: Time travel AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916830
Kudos: 4





	1. New arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

Thea was walking with Oliver, heading towards the bunker walking beside her brother, after the island blew up Thea wanted nothing more but to blame Slade Wilson for everything. That’s when Oliver dropped the bombshell. Slade after leaving them had come back looking for her when the bombs started going off Slade Wilson had went looking for her. She didn’t know what to think about that. All she knew was she owed the man. 

Thea asked Oliver where he was, Oliver smiled softly at her. Telling her he went to find Joe. His son. They walked for a few more miles towards the mayors office. Oliver telling Thea about joe and more about the island as they walked. Thea was looking ahead wondering how much longer.“ you’re the one that wanted to walk” Oliver laughed. Thea stuck her tongue out at him.

“ if Slade was here “ she started. Oliver snorted at that. “ he’d make you walk Thea. “ he laughed. 

“ He would not!” Thea smiled lightly. “Yes he would an you know it” Oliver laughed. 

Thea pouted crossing her arms over her chest as they continued to walk towards the bunker. Leaning towards her brother, Thea smiled lightly at him. She knew he missed Slade but wouldn’t admit it. Granted Thea hadn’t been too happy when Slade showed back up a month after Lian Yu. 

He had just come back to tell Oliver had his Intel had panned out so he would be leaving again. Oliver had begged though he says different. The memory made Thea laugh. Ollie hadn’t wanted Slade to leave right away. Which Thea could some what understand. Slade had been his mentor and brother on the island. 

Oliver felt responsible for what happened with their fallout. Even telling Thea how and why Slade had gotten the mirakuru. That helped ease her anger some Not all but some. Once Slade left in search of Joe, Oliver sulked for the first three weeks he was gone. Complaining about not being asked to go with him. Thea wanted to burst into giggled at how childish Oliver was being. 

As they walked into the bunker. Oliver sighed softly at the nervous looks they got from Felicity. Thea walked in understanding why. There between Felicity and dig was shado, Yao Fai and from what Oliver had described as Billy Wintergreen. Raising an eyebrow at Felicity. 

“um what’s this?” She asked. The question seemed to jolt Oliver from his shock an he pounced at Billy. “Ollie!” luckily Yao Fai helped dig tear the two apart. Oliver yelling at the Australian. Thea didn’t know why. Probably another thing to do with the island. Sighing, Thea helped Yao Fai move the two men apart.

“ Ollie that’s enough!” she was able to grab Ollie an pull him away from the light haired Australian. 

Staring at the group, Thea decided to take charge. “ okay. How did they get here” dig moved towards her then and explained what happened. This was giving her a headache. Asking what time frame they were from. Shado explained she had been home while her father told Thea he had just met Oliver. She then turned to Billy. With a glare he said he was on his way to Lian Yu. 

Oliver fell over laughing at the irony. Billy’s was from before the crash and before he betrayed his best friend. Shooting a glare at her brother. Thea turned back towards dig. “ anything else we should know. “ that’s when Thea noticed someone hiding in the shadows. Glancing at Ollie. “ it’s Slade. He’s letting Billy measure us.” She nodded saying nothing. Wandering why when Ollie attacked Billy, his Slade hadn’t intervened. 

Dig nodded. “ Slade called, he’s on his way back. “ 

The look of relief on Billy’s face made Thea want to smirk. The man maybe Happy to see Slade but boy Slade wasn’t going to be happy to see him. Once again Oliver laughed and Thea smacked him. 

“a Future Slade ha.” Billy’s voice echoed with a laugh. 

***************

Two hours later had team arrow waiting for Slade to arrive. Thea was staring at the doors to the bunker. Shado was helping her father while Oliver was leaning against the computer trying to get ahold of Cisco. Felicity had tried calling but they weren’t answering. 

Thea didn’t want to assume anything but they were probably neck deep in their own problems. Glancing at the two ASIS agents that were hiding in the shadows. Thea glared at Billy hatefully though Wilson was smirking in amusement at her obvious hate for his partner. Probably didn’t help that Billy kept trying to flirt with her. 

Billy suddenly was next to her as was Wilson. The bronzed skin Australian gripping his partners shoulder. “ Mate. Leave the girl be” hearing the familiar husky voice of Slade, Thea nearly melted. She knew Slade would not let anyone hurt her. She stepped back away from Billy with a snarl. “ why don’t you beat it asshole!” 

Wilson’s eyebrow went up at the words. She sent him a small smile Hoping he knew she wasn’t angry at him but Billy. Seeing he had a good grip on the other Australian. Thea spun around stalking away from him. 

“what the fuck I do to her” Billy asked angrily. Wilson shrugged before turning as footsteps. He nodded towards them seeing that it was Yao Fai and Oliver. Oliver’s arms were crossed as he gave Billy the worst death glare the man had ever received. Yao Fai looked neutral not showing any emotion. 

“its not what you do to her. It’s what you do to Slade” Oliver spoke up. His voice was harsh, Angry even from what Wilson could tell as if he took offense in what ever Billy had done. Wilson’s eyes find Thea’s an he frowns. “ why would she be upset” Oliver chuckled. “ because she’s in love with you” that got him looks an a raised eyebrow from Wilson. 

“Not that she knows or would ever admit to” he added. 

Billy crossed his arms annoyed his partner just clapped him on the back. Oliver looked at the two men with a sad smile. Slade had opened up about Billy how once he’d been a good man always having slades back. Now actually seeing the moment just before this man’s betrayal, Oliver suddenly knew. Billy’s death probably still haunted Slade. 

Things were definitely not going to be pretty once Slade got back. Thea walked over and gave Oliver a hug then Yao Fai pouting when she looked at Wilson. Oliver sent a smirk her way knowing exactly what she wasn’t seeing. Slade's eye patch Wilson didn't have it yet.

Holding in a laugh, Oliver smiled at Thea. “ Missing his eyepatch huh” Thea sent him a glare blushing. Wilson looked over at the two. His future self had an eyepatch?” well that was different. Billy smirked elbowing Wilson in the side. Laughing “ha you loose a eye” Wilson just smacked him. 

Billy once again tried flirting with Thea which her payback and clear response to his unwelcomed advances was to kiss Wilson. Billy had wrapped his arms around her waist an looking at him in pure degust Thea spun grabbing Wilson by the scarf around his neck, Kissed him. 

Her arms going around his neck as she jumped wrapping her legs around his waist. The man kissed her back as he supported her against him. Thea moaned softly into his mouth. They kissed hungrily Oliver wanted nothing more then to yank Thea off him. He had actually went to speak when he froze hear a deep husky Australian Accent snarl. 

“Thea Queen!” 

Dig turned towards the sound of slades voice, there standing in the bunker was Slade flanked on either side of him were Joe and Grant. Both boys smirking widely at Thea. 

“oh Shit.”


	2. New arrival and new descoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade arrives and the team try to make things work for the past group of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 I might go forward with this idk

Oliver spun around. Eyes widening as Slade Wilson glared at the man Thea was wrapped around. Oh boy. Both Thea and Wilson had broke apart from their kiss, Thea slowly Being set down by Wilson. Felicity was staring in shock as dig started towards Slade. Meeting Slade half way as his brother in all but blood tried to rip Thea from his younger self. 

“slade calm down!” gripping his shoulders lightly. Oliver was able to ease Slade a few steps away from Thea, Wilson and Billy. Thea slowly started towards him when Wilson’s hand shot out stopping her. He shook his head at her , his eyes flickering to slade’s angry form. He knew himself when angry and boy was his future self angry. 

“ You would never hurt me” she whispered softly reassuring the man. 

Thea gently moved Ollie out of her way. Her hands moved to cup slades face. Placing a kiss on his forehead before resting her own against his. Slades good eye closed slowly, a sigh leaving his mouth yet the rage seemed to leave him as well. Wilson and Billy looked on in shock. Billy was gapping at how easily Thea calmed him down. 

The two other men had quickly moved away for her. 

“she’s a bloody miracle worker” Billy whispered. His eyes never leaving Thea, who now was running her fingers through slade’s hair. Wilson was staring at the man’s eyepatch when Billy whispered those words. Smirking.

They watched as Thea was pulled into his lap. His good eye locking with Billy. “ now anyone going to tell me what’s going on or do I get to guess” his voice was harsh as he looked Billy dead in the eye. Though it was the tone he used that had Billy’s moving backwards a couple steps. His tone Billy had only heard once before that cold deadly tone of when Slade was talking to someone he hated. 

The look he was giving him had Billy wanting to disappear. What had he done to his best friend to make him hate him this much. He barely heard Oliver speaking about how they got hear when two more sets of footsteps were heard. Oliver gently spoke of the Chinese woman and her father. The man’s anger seemed to dim at the mention of them. 

Looking at Slade now, he was calmer but still alert as he looked at Thea. Oliver shook his head smirking when Slade pulled Thea into his chest more. 

“ So you kissed him” the man’s voice now held amusement smirking when Thea blushed. Looking away from Wilson’s future self. “ technically I still kissed you” was Thea defense. Slade raised his eyebrow at her before looking towards his past self and former best friend. Oliver was smiling next to them. 

“ Kid?” Slade had gently moved Thea off him an was taking him jacket off. Oliver groaned. 

“ Slade come on , you just got here” he said. Hoping the Australian would listen. No such luck. Slade jerked his head towards the mats. A laugh from Thea had Oliver glaring at her. 

“ this is going to be fun” she mused lightly. Wilson and Billy looked at her as Slade and Oliver began to spar. Billy laughed. “ boy will be out in five minutes flat” a smack upside his head by Thea made Wilson laugh. “ who do you think taught him how to fight” Billy just shrugged not knowing how to answer. 

Slade had the upper hand sending Oliver onto his back. Yeah he was taking out his frustrations on seeing Billy out on Oliver. He would apologize later. Thea clapped. “come on Slade!” she yelled as an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Thea turned to see Joe Wilson smirking down at her. When the hell did he show up. Thea didn’t care just tackled him. Hugging him tightly. 

Grant had stepped into the mats making Oliver groan. “What is this beat on Oliver” he asked only to block a hot from grant. “could have said. Oh I found them!” Oliver mocked hurt. Slade chuckled. Joe laughed at that before releasing Thea an joining the three on the training mats. 

************

Billy smiled softly. He didn’t know what he does to Slade in the near future. Right now though this experience has taught him a lot. Watching the four men spar together. He noticed from Oliver familiar moves that he had seen Slade do. Do they meet him on the island? Or somewhere else. 

Shado and Yao Fai were watching as the men beat on each other. Thea had eyes only for Slade. Which really made Billy want to laugh. She was probably around Joe’s age. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Billy watched Thea fall on her back as Slade shoved her away. Peaking a glance at his fellow partner. Wilson’s eyes were narrowed watching the training. 

The dark Skinned boy had moved suddenly attacking Thea as she stood up. Only for the girl to spin an kick him in the face. “I win. Queen 1 Wilson’s 0” Thea cheered. Dig and Felicity started clapping. 

Laughing at her pure amusement on her face, the happiness in her eyes. Nudging Wilson slightly. Billy pointed to his future self now facing of with Thea. The two seemed well matched but Bill knew Slade was holding back. The man got her in a choke hold just holding her there with a smirk. Billy wanted to laugh at the sight. They were adorable together. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” 

The sound of tiny footsteps broke up the training session quickly. Thea ran to meet the black haired girl. Looking the girl over. Billy noticed she had slades hair and his bronzed skin. Was this future slades little girl. Thea lifted the girl into her arms happily hugging her. Both the boys that had arrived with his partners future self had taken turns hugging the child. 

“ Did you have fun with Dinah?” Thea asked hugging her daughter. The little girl nodded before reaching out towards Joe. With a smile Thea handed her over. “ Think it’s time to call it a night” Oliver said walking over to them. He patted Joe on the shoulder quickly as he headed towards Slade. 

Billy noticed him nod to the two boys. They nodded back. The ASIS agent narrowed his eyes at the three. 

Wilson moved forward to ask what’s going on when shado was pulled gently by her father towards the kid. Yao kicked the sleeping billionaire lightly. Kid fell asleep. Joe passed them with a laugh. Wilson smiled softly at the kid when he finally woke up. Shado helped him up as Wilson steadied him. 

Ollie walked towards the others, following them out of the bunker. 

*********

Once at Oliver’s apartment. The groups moved to sit in the living room while Oliver called star labs. Thea sat with Slade. She had put their little girl to bed already so now everyone could discuss what to do with, Billy, shado, Yao Fei and Wilson. Thea moved towards Slade more sitting on his lap when Oliver walked back into the living room. 

The Vigilante shook his head at the couple as his sister slowly fell asleep to slade rubbing his fingers in circles on the girls back. Oliver handed the Australian a beer passing him. Handing Billy one and Wilson another. Slade looked up at Oliver with a smile. His eye moving towards Billy’s with a look to kill. “slade Calm down” Oliver whispered softly. Sitting next to him. 

Slade Calmed down with a gentle squeeze Oliver put on his shoulder. 

The night wore on Felicity and dig had left before it hit midnight. Thea was put to bed by Slade while Yao Fei set shado up on the couch. Oliver chuckled joking about how once they were back on the island. That got him glared at by shado. Billy had laid down on Oliver’s other couch. Wilson laid down on the floor when Thea walked back out. 

She moved towards Oliver with a frown on her face. Meeting her half way Oliver hugged her tightly. “ what’s wrong” Thea pointed towards the room. “ he’s having a nightmare.” When Thea spoke Oliver was up and running towards the guest room. 

It was a few minutes later when Billy and the rest of the past people saw Oliver walking back up the hallway with Slade. The two headed straight for the fridge. Oliver tossed Billy and Wilson a beer as he walked into the living room. Thea was in Slades lap as soon as he sat down. 

She spoke low to him pressing a kiss to his forehead. Billy smiled at the sight he could see this girl loved his brother. Oliver sat down before he started speaking with Yao Fei. 

“ We will head to star labs in the morning. “ Yao Fei nodded. 

Another hour passed when Billy broke the silence. Wanting to know what happened to slade’s eye. The man in question smirked at Oliver while he just groaned. “ I said I was sorry!” Thea giggled at them Oliver sent her a glare. “ Not funny” the Vigilante growled. 

Thea laughed harder “ it’s totally funny”. She smirked. 

Oliver smirked at her. “ remember when Slade asked you to marry him” everyone froze Slade looked at Oliver and then to Thea then back towards Billy and Wilson. 

“Yeah now that was funny!” Joe’s voice yelled from his room. Oliver laughed and proceeded to tell Billy and every one the story. 

Wilson sat up moving to wake Ollie up the two moved towards shado and Yao Fei. Sitting down ready to listen. 

“Now to understand the joke. Thea and Slade didn’t get along they hated each other at least that’s what I thought. “ Oliver started. Wilson laughed “ so this is before they were together. “ Billy asked. Oliver nodded. 

Starling City, 2019 

Team arrow had gone to help Oliver with a problem. Joe Wilson had been seen in the area an Oliver wanted to make sure it was him before doing anything like Calling in Slade. So Felicity, dig, Dinah Drake and Thea with Curtis and Rene headed for the docks. Arriving there Oliver frowned seeing Slade leaning against his rental car. 

Approaching the Australian Oliver moved in for a hand shake. Getting a one armed hug instead. Hey he’ll take it. After their greetings, Slade talked to Oliver quietly about Joe shaking his head Oliver looked towards the team. If Slade was here Joe was here. “ He’s here” Oliver said sternly. 

“ Let’s go” Slade muttered with a growl. The man headed for the docks while Oliver’s team followed him. Oliver was walking next to him with Thea while the rest stayed a ways behind the three. Slade was in the middle of informing Oliver and Thea of how he found Joe when he noticed Slade looked at Thea with the most gentle look. It reminded Oliver of how Slade had use to look at shado. 

Oliver looked between Thea and Slade to the rest of the team. “ wound only.” Was his order. He then nodded towards Slade, who started walking away from the team. Oliver let out an annoyed sigh. Yelling for Slade to wait up. Finally they came towards the docks where Joe Wilson was talking with one of his men.   
Slade took off right away causing team arrow to follow. “slade!” Oliver watched Slade go right after Joe. His men ran towards the team. “get them!” Oliver cursed before running towards a guy after Felicity. 

Thea had gotten caught between two men, she groaned inwardly at the smiles on the guys faces. She did the smart thing she ran. Shooting an arrow once an a while at them. One it it’s mark wanting the Merc down. She looked towards Oliver seeing him fighting a bunch of men then towards Dinah and Rene. 

They were backed into a corner with a sigh Thea ran towards them. Shooting an arrow at the men. Thea tackled the other using her bow as a weapon. Dinah moved in to help her. 

She then turned around just as she turned Joe’s second grabbed her an tossed her onto a bunch of crates. “ahh” Thea spun kicking the man away. Punching him a couple times , Thea was able to get free until she was grabbed again. Gasping when her attacker was suddenly killed a sword in his chest. Slade Wilson stood over the now dead corpse with a smirk.

Helping Thea over towards him a blast went off. The blast sent the two sailing, they landed hard on the ground. Slade slamming his back into the pavement with Thea landing on top of him. She heard him laughing as she slowly lifted herself up. Slade was staring at her with the most softest look, leaning towards him Thea slowly kissed him. With a groan Slade kissed her back. The sounds of fighting died down causing the Australian to break the kiss. 

“ marry me” Slade asked . Shaking her head Thea stared at the man in shock she could see he was asking for real. He really meant it. Thea smiled lightly kissing him hungrily. Slade arms wrapped around her tightly. Pulling her closer to his body. Slade could hear Oliver calling for him the man’s voice held a panicking tone. 

Trying to tell Thea that her brother was looking for them between kisses. Slade tightened his arms around Thea before lifting himself up and off the ground. Thea legs wrapped around his waist as he walked towards the others. Thea broke the kiss and whispered softly against his lips. “ yes” 

As the words left her mouth Slade spun here around causing Thea to laugh. She had never known that Slade had secretly loved her. Slade set her down in front of Oliver while she laid her head on his armored chest. Tucked into his side. 

Present time 

Billy burst out in laughs shoving Wilson over as he did. Said man glared at his partner while Thea blushed lightly. “ it’s so not that funny” Thea pouted crossing her arms. Billy looked at her with a smile nodding. “ it is girly.” Ollie sat up laughing at Billy. Wilson’s eyes had widened hearing that his future self was in love with this girl. He could see it though. 

Slade was holding Thea tightly while she sat in his lap a smirk on the man’s face. Thea’s own face was red from blushing. “ it’s not funny!” she pouted lightly. Billy laughed at her he sat up more as Oliver got up. “ so did you marry him?” Ollie asked. 

Thea smiled. “ not right away. Someone was over protective!” she yelled towards where Oliver was. “ Over protective?” Wilson mused lightly, his tone full of amusement. Thea shook her head burying her face in slades neck. “ not of me. But of Slade” she said with a smirk. 

“I didn’t want you hurting him!” Oliver yelled from the kitchen. 

“He is a grown man!” Thea shot back. 

“He has been hurt enough” they bickered back and forth for a couple minutes. Billy tried hiding a laugh but failed. His partner just openly laughed out loud. This kid was protective of him. Chuckling lightly he glanced at Billy then to the bickering siblings. Ollie, who he assumed he would be meeting soon once they were back in their time was smiling. 

The bickering was broken by Slade growling at the two. “shado Fei is sleeping. Knock it off” the name of their daughter silenced everyone. Yao Fei staring at the man he had yet to meet. Shado was smiling brightly at them man while Thea whispered softly kissing him. Slade kissed her back gently. “ I love you” he added quietly. 

Thea’s smile lit up the room. Kissing the Australian deeply. Wilson covered his eyes. It was weird seeing himself kiss another woman. Heck the eyepatch on his future self was weird but seeing that girl Soo happy in his arms. The two young boys walked out of the hallway pushing and shoving Each other around. 

“ yeah don’t wake our sister” Joe said moving to sit between Wilson and Billy. 

Grant slid next to Thea and Slade his father raising a eyebrow at the man “what are you too doing up?” Thea asked. Looking at Joe then Grant. Grant smirked popping popcorn in his mouth before tossing the bag to his brother. “ We are visiting” Joe spoke up causing Billy to look at him. “joey?” the man whispered. 

Slade tensed as Joe looked towards his god father with a frown. “ no one told him” the boys voice was cold No emotion at all. Slade slowly slid Thea off his lap and onto the couch before he slowly stood up. Joe looked ready to kill Billy so Slade quickly moved towards his son and gently pulled him away. 

“do you want to know why your future self isn’t here!” both Slade and Oliver had to pull him away now yelling for the kid to stop. Joe got loose from them and stormed back over just as both Billy and Wilson stood up. “ you betray my father. You get a sword through your eye for it!” Joe growled angrily.

Oliver grabbed him with slades help pulling the young Australian man away from his god father as Wilson stares at Billy in shock. Billy was looking at the ground. Shaking his head. 

“ For money!” Joe yelled. 

“Hey cool it” Slade spoke shoving Joe towards the kitchen. 

Grant, Oliver , yao fei and Thea followed leaving Wilson, Billy and shado in the living room Alone. Wilson’s eyes peeled over towards Billy’s, his lip turned up in a snarl. Thea walked back in the living seeing Wilson glaring at Billy. 

Wilson..” she asked. The man turned towards her as Shado moved past them.

“ Slade want to speak with you” Wilson nodded walking towards the kitchen where his future self was dealing with Joe. He patted Thea on her back gently shoving her towards the kitchen as well as Shado. He send one last glare at Billy before disappearing into the kitchen. 

This future shit was driving him mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Don't forgot to comment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story it will be 2 chapters tops. I'm stuck on learning from the past chapter 6 so hopefully this gives me some ideas!


End file.
